


Coming Together

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: It has been months since the long Game and Joshua has kept his distance from Neku, until a random email welcomes the Composer back into the life of his Proxy.---For Megafowl/MeredithSock on tumblr. They requested more Composer Joshua and a kitten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megafowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megafowl/gifts).



Twenty-eight years old, and yet he still felt like a child. Despite the energy of the city flowing through and around him, Joshua’s heart and mind remained young. He often found his thoughts wandering as he sat in his uncomfortable throne, one leg crossed over the other. The city was thriving once more with the return of Neku and his friends to the RG. Shibuya loved Neku, and everywhere he went, a piece of her went along. He tagged walls in the safety of the night. He composed music on his aged laptop with the help of Sanae. He tried-and failed-to play an instrument, but his failures did not stop him from practicing.

Neku was beautiful. His soul glowed with power and his imagination was unequaled by anyone outside of the UG. The boy could have easily overthrown Joshua and become Composer, but though he exhibited leadership qualities, he was too soft to rule. His heart was gentle and he cared more about the feelings of those around him than he ever did for his own.

It had been such a transformation. Neku moved from a brooding boy to an intelligent, outgoing youth who wanted nothing but to make Shibuya shine.

Joshua sighed as he switched which leg crossed over the other. He was bored, and he was uncomfortable, but it was the seventh day of a Game and he was not allowed outside of the throne room. Sanae had come by earlier to have him sign paperwork, but aside from his little intrusion, Joshua had been alone and he was beginning to get ideas.

He didn’t realize his head was bobbing as he leaned on one hand. His eyes fluttered shut momentarily and he sucked in a breath when he almost topped from the throne. Composers did not need sleep but with the lack of anything to do, exhaustion came on rapidly. He stretched his arms to the sky and uncrossed his legs to stretch as well. His spine popped and his head snapped as he tilted it to the side. Composers didn’t age, but there were times Joshua felt like an old man. He slid from the throne, yawned widely, and began to walk in a circle while playing on his smart phone. There were a few texts from other regions and cities. He didn’t feel up to responding to them.

His email was full of spam and notifications of sales in Shibuya. He swiped his finger over and over until most of the messages were deleted, and he almost missed the one email not affiliated with the others.

_Subject: See you there?_

_Sender: Sakuraba.Neku@freenet.com_

Joshua blinked. He stared at the email until his eyes burned. First off, what the hell would Neku want with him? Second, who the hell had given Neku his email? Third…well…there wasn’t a third but given time Joshua would think of something.

Clicking on the email brought up a short message.

_I’ve missed you. Do you want to come by? It’s been months, Josh. I’m not mad at you anymore and I forgive you for what happened. Shoot me a line, alright? Wait, no, don’t shoot me. LOL. ;)_

Laughter bubbled up in Joshua’s throat and he smiled at the soft teasing. If Neku was making jokes he was definitely over what had happened. The boy forgave him and the thought made Joshua’s heart warm. He hit the reply button, chewed on his bottom lip, and finally decided what to say.

He sent a few stickers of a plump, grey cat, and the message, “where should we meet?”

Fwip, the email sent, and Joshua tucked his phone in his pocket. It was almost time for the final tally of the Game, and if there were any Players remaining, Joshua would need to bring them back. He sat back down on his throne and turned his frequency past that of a glowing, humanoid form.

Joshua was starlight. He shimmered and glistened like a thousand celestial sparks and his energy thrummed with music. The music hummed around him and he smiled with grace as three Players were ushered into the Room.

_“Greetings, Players. You have done well.”_

They were trembling. The smallest one stepped forward while the one in the middle fell to his knees.

_“Hello, little one. I will return to you what you lost. Come forward. Yes, come here.”_

He shivered and shook hard enough for his teeth to chatter. “T-thank you.”

Joshua giggled. It was a warm, purring sound and the child seemed less frightened. He reached out his arms and welcomed the Player into them. Joshua kissed the boy’s forehead, embraced him tight, and exhaled as the boy wrapped his arms around Joshua’s neck.

_“I am proud of you. Here, a parting gift. You will find your talent in your heart. This will be the only memory to remain. You will retain the values you have learned, but the memory of your partner, of the Game, and of all things pertaining to it will fade the moment you open your eyes in the RG. Go forth and give your light to Shibuya.”_

The boy twinkled away as his soul moved from the UG to the RG, landing him wherever he had been the moment of his _near_ death.

Joshua opened his arms and welcomed the girl who was still standing. She did not shake as much as the little one had, but she was nervous, and her hands trembled when she reached out to touch the light in which Joshua sat.

She spoke. “Thank you for this chance. I can’t tell you how grateful I am.”

_“You need not thank me, nor do you need to put your feelings to words. I can hear the love in your heart and the need to protect. You are going to be a wonderful guardian in the future. The avenue you take to fulfill your meaning in life is up to you. No matter what you choose, it will improve our city. I will now return to you what you lost. No memory will remain of your time here.”_

He watched her soul turn to glitter. She had been quite special, and Joshua placed a mark on her soul to keep aware of her movements.

_“Now, for you.”_

The boy cowered before Joshua. He shook his head and begged for mercy.

_“You learned nothing. Come forward. I do not want you to suffer more than you have.”_

“Please, don’t kill me… _please_.”

Joshua tilted his head. _“Come forward, or I shall draw you in.”_

The Player tried to run. He slammed into the Conductor-a man assigned to Joshua from the High Council to help repair what he’d done-and the boy screamed in terror.

_“Unfortunate. I had hoped you would not fight me. Come here.”_

A sharp snap of light curled around the Player and it dragged him toward Joshua. The Composer sighed, stood up from the throne, and shifted into his Noise form.

The Player screamed in horror and flailed about. “No, please, don’t!”

_“You will be useful for the improvement of Shibuya.”_

Joshua’s jaw cracked as he opened his mouth. The Player fell into his throat, sliding against the row of sharp teeth in his gums. It was hard to swallow, but the Player shifted into light and Joshua absorbed it before returning to his small, glowing form. The starlight had retreated and Joshua felt exhausted.

“Thank you, sir,” the Conductor said. “Do you need anything?”

_“I will need a week to myself in the RG. I want you to plan a Game for the week after, but nothing shall interfere with my small vacation.”_

The Conductor bowed. “As you wish, Lord Composer.”

Joshua waited for the man to leave before disappearing in a swirl of feathers. He returned to his apartment and flopped onto his bed. It was soft and cradled him as gently as a mother. His eyes were heavy but they fluttered open as his phone beeped. Pulling it from his pocket, he unlocked the phone and opened the email application.

_Subject: Re: Re: See you there?_

_Sender: Sakuraba.Neku@freenet.com_

_I think you can guess where, but here’s a hint, it isn’t Hachiko. ;3_

He giggled before replying, “my you sneaky little thing. I’ll see you tomorrow at six.”

It only took a minute for Neku to reply.

_Sweet. Make it four. I’ve got something to show you._

_Just don’t get any ideas, flirt._

The teasing words made Joshua smile. He replied with a few stickers and a couple emojis. There were no more replies that night, which was alright with Joshua as he played puzzle games until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

Tomorrow at four. It would be a wonderful distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

Neku waited for five minutes before Joshua appeared in the crowd. He sauntered toward Neku with a wave and a smile, dressed in the familiar lavender shirt but he wore jeans instead of track pants. As expected, Joshua was well put together and had a calm demeanor though his eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Howdy, partner. I hope you’ve been well?”

“Yeah, it’s been fun. I’ve got a part time job at Sunshine and my grades are okay. Still not sure if I’m gonna go to university or maybe I’ll just get an internship. What about you?”

Joshua smiled. He began to walk away from Mexican Dog, only pausing once to glance over his shoulder with a wink. “Come along, Neku, dear. You’ve got quite the bundle.”

“How-“ Neku shook his head. He trotted toward Joshua to catch up. “How’d you know I have a kitten in my jacket?”

“It’s obvious. I can feel him,” he explained. “Where did you find the little thing? He can’t be more than nine weeks old and he’s covered in parasites. You should be more careful.”

Neku laughed nervously. “He’s on medication. The vet said the fleas and ticks will fall off and die, the worms will pass, and his ear mites are all taken care of. I’ve also given him a bath.”

“Have you fed him?” Joshua had his hands in his pockets as he walked. On his face was an expression of peace, and he watched the birds above before crossing the street. “Sanae has a special interest in the stray cats of Shibuya. He’ll be able to provide you with some items to assist you.”

“I gave him a little milk-“

“No, Neku, bad,” he said, stopping to flick Neku between the eyes. “You never give a kitten or a cat milk as they are lactose intolerant. It can cause stomach upset.”

“Ow,” Neku rubbed his forehead, “you didn’t have to flick me.”

Joshua giggled and began walking again. They were almost at the Wildkat Café. “If I don’t, you’ll never learn.”

“Jerk,” Neku said. He decided to change the subject. “So, why’d you not want a chili dog?”

“A kitten is more important than my stomach. Besides, we can eat later.”

Following Joshua into the café, Neku was not at all surprised to see it empty save for two girls in the back booth sharing a drink. Joshua hooked his arm and dragged him into the back where Hanekoma often took naps and sketched rough drafts of murals. However, instead of seeing the barista, there was a large lump of blankets in the middle of the room and one sandal clad foot sticking out.

“Sanae, what have I told you about napping on the job?” Joshua clicked his tongue and knelt next to the blankets. He flipped one after the other off the pile and eventually uncovered the great artist. “Success.”

Neku smiled. He knelt down to potentially poke Hanekoma in the forehead, but he hesitated the minute he noticed the twitching ears. Two black triangles arching up from the top of his messy hair wiggled and rotated before flattening completely. A long tail wiggled between two blankets, and the man sleeping on the floor had his mouth slightly open. It was enough to see pearly fangs and a soft tongue peeking out.

“Uh, Josh? What the hell.”

The Composer held a finger to his mouth. He knelt down next to Hanekoma’s right side before tickling his fingers down the man’s chest and stomach.

Hanekoma snarled as he woke up, clawed fingers and feet curling in to attack whoever had dared touch his sensitive stomach. It didn’t take long for him to notice who it was, and the second he saw Neku he yowled and scrambled from the pile of blankets. A quick flutter of feathers and light, and the man stood as he normally appeared to Neku. “H-heya, Boss.”

“Sanae,” Joshua said with a smile, “I thought you were busy this week? You told me you had a pressing engagement.”

“Yeah, I did,” he snorted, “I was takin’ a nap.”

Neku laughed. He stiffened when Hanekoma’s eyes-had he always had slit pupils?-caught him. They widened just a bit and the barista gave Neku a goofy grin.

“Heya, Phones. How goes it?”

“Uh, so you’re a cat in more ways than one? Wow. I would never have thought it.,” he said, completely flat and unemotional. “Speaking of cats…”

Joshua reached into Neku’s jacket and yanked the ball of orange fur free. “Aw, he’s so cute. Sanae, we need a little advice on this tiny monster. Neku rescued him.”

“Advice, eh?” Hanekoma held his hands out and the kitten purred as he curled up in the large palms. “Hey, there. I see ya took ‘im to the vet. He’s healthy aside from the parasites. Needs some shots though. Lemme guess, they’d said he’d have to gain weight?”

Neku nodded. “Yeah. I just got him yesterday. I haven’t had a chance to go shopping for him.”

“Hm,” Hanekoma lifted the kitten up and sniffed him, “don’t use human shampoo. It’ll cause dandruff and itching. I’ve got some oatmeal stuff you can use. Also, no milk.”

“Josh told me about that. Actually, he flicked me.”

“Heh. Well, if he didn’t you’d never learn, eh?” Hanekoma laughed boisterously and the sound made the kitten’s ears perk up. “Aight. Yer gonna need some claw tips…food…toys…a litter box…none of that newspaper shit either, you need litter. Good litter.”

Neku nodded. He’d assumed as much, but from the other things Hanekoma listed off, he was beginning to question his rescue of the cat. Did the animal really _need_ all of the stuff he’d was still spouting?

“If you can’t afford it,” Joshua said, “I’ll buy it for you. Sanae has a few necessities but we will need to go to a pet shop for the rest. We should get him a nice collar and a fancy tag. Are you going to name him or call him Cat?”

“Hey, there’s only one CAT,” Hanekoma warned.

“No, no, I thought I’d call him Garfield, but that’d be too easy. Maybe I could call him Mooch,” he said, reaching out to stroke the kitten’s ear, “cause he kept trying to eat my noodles.”

Joshua squeezed Neku’s right shoulder with a tender touch. “Mooch, hm? I happen to find those comics interesting as well.”

“I didn’t think anyone would get the reference,” Neku laughed. “I mean, they’re kinda old.”

“Old? They’re from the mid-nineties, Neku. Goodness, I must be a fossil with your logic.”

Neku felt his cheeks grow warm. “S-sorry.”

“No need to apologize, dear. Now, about your kitten,” he said, taking him from Hanekoma. “Perhaps I could offer my services as a cat sitter. You are quite busy with your schoolwork and job, aren’t you?”

He hadn’t really thought about the time he wouldn’t be home to care for the kitten. It would be a big job and until the kitten was a year old, he’d need far more attention than a warm bed and food. Neku frowned, but he knew it would be for the best. He could visit on weekends and days off. “Sure.”

Joshua lit up. He cradled the cat in his arms and scratched his back. “You’re a cute little Moochie aren’t you? Do you want to live with me for a while?”

The kitten mewled.

“Oh, really?” Joshua said.

Purr-meow, Mooch replied.

Neku laughed at the interaction and as Joshua wandered off with the kitten, he waited for Hanekoma to finish filling a box with food and such. It was necessities only-two dishes, a bag of food, a small towel for a bed, and a few treats. The thought that maybe the man ate out of a bowl on some days made Neku snort a bit, and as if reading his thoughts, the barista growled.

“I do not.”

“Sorry, Mr. H. It’s just…you’re kinda cute as a cat.”

The man flushed, blinked twice, and shoved the box at Neku hard enough to cause him to stumble back a few steps. “Don’t y’ever say it again!”

Neku nodded and backed away before turning to follow Joshua to the front door. They left with a shouted good-bye and the only response they received was, “whatever”.

It was still cold outside. Neku pulled his jacket tighter and he noticed Joshua did not wear a coat. “Hey, Josh, are you cold?”

“Hm? Oh no,” he replied, scratching the kitten on the head, “I rarely get cold. Consider it a perk of being dead. Would you like to come over to the Pad? Mooch will love playing with the fish under the floor, and I thought we could order in. You could stay the night. The couch is a convertible.”

Neku froze. Joshua walked a few steps ahead before turning back.

“Is something wrong, Neku?”

“Uh, no, it’s just…you’re inviting me home.”

Joshua looked confused. “Yes?”

“I just…I don’t want you to get any ideas. I mean, it’s been months since I’ve seen you and sharing a bed would be weird.”

The Composer laughed. “Oh, Neku, you silly thing. I don’t want to have sex with you. I barely need sleep so long as I’m entertained. My, I believe you are propositioning me. And in front of the baby, no less.”

“It’s not-I didn’t-you-“ Neku stammered. He slapped a hand on his face and growled. “Damnit, Josh, do you have to make things so uncomfortable?”

“You started it, dear.”

Neku rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Would you like to walk,” Joshua said, changing the subject, “or do you prefer fast travel?”

“Fast travel?” He asked, tilting his head. He didn’t expect an arm to fly around his waist and a leg to brush against his hip.

“Fast it is then. Hold on, sweetheart.”

“Wait-“

The city spun around them. Neku landed on his bottom in the middle of the Pad and the kitten made a noise of playfulness before bounding onto the couch.

“Shit, Josh. Warn me next time.”

Joshua feigned innocence. “I did.”

“Yeah, right,” Neku groaned. He pushed up to his feet and surveyed the room. “Uh, you’ve changed things since I was last here.”

“Of course. Megumi had an abysmal sense of décor.”

Neku noticed the jukebox was still there, but it had been upgraded. The bar remained but was softer in color and not near as bright. There was a carpet instead of glass tiles, and the walls and ceiling were decorated to bring the outside in. Joshua had an array of climbing plants and small pots of flowers scattered through the room on various tables and chairs. The room was a garden and Neku couldn’t help but feel secure and calm with the scent of flowers surrounding him.

“Do you like it? I also changed the sofa,” he said, motioning toward the beige couch.

“Yeah, and the table,” Neku replied, noticing the glass coffee table was now a dark wood with a top that could lift up for storage underneath. Across from the couch was a television set and a faux fireplace glowing with silver flame.

Joshua took a seat on the couch, placed one ankle onto the knee of his opposite leg, and watched the kitten play. It was chasing the fish under the floor, attempting to scratch the glass enough to get to them. The sight was amusing to Joshua as he giggled softly and urged the kitten to “get’em”.

Taking a seat on the table, Neku continued to glance around-track lighting, bookshelves next to the fireplace on either side, a game console under the television on the mantle, a few odds and ends…

His attention was brought back by Joshua’s hand on his chin. The Composer smiled and stroked his thumb over Neku’s right cheek. “Have I lost you?”

“No,” he breathed, not sure why the touch frightened him. His eyes must have betrayed his emotions as Joshua released him with a flash of sadness.

“Do you remember what it was like to come back?”

It was an odd question to ask, let alone, ask in the middle of nothing. Neku shook his head. The only thing he remembered was waking up in the middle of the Scramble surrounded by people who were confused as to why he shouted to the heavens. One or two people stopped to ask him if he’d been tripped or pushed, and if he was alright, but all he could say at the time was lost in heavy sobs.

“I don’t really like to think about it,” he finally said, rubbing at his chest. “It still hurts.”

Joshua tilted his head to the left. He reached out, slid his fingers up into Neku’s shirt, and lifted it just enough to peek at his skin. “Oh, I did that?”

“Yeah, stop,” he laughed, the touches being far too light, “that tickles.”

“Forgive me, Neku. I did what I thought was right. It was not what you deserved. It was what Shibuya needed. It was my fault it came to such measures. I should never have doubted her.”

The words were beautiful. No, it was Joshua’s voice that was beautiful. When he was being open and honest, Joshua’s voice was like a chorus of angels. It sparkled with notes and caught Neku’s ears in a gentle lullaby. Neku shook his head. He couldn’t fault Joshua.

“It was not right,” Joshua said, voice soft. “How can I ever ask you to forgive me?”

“You can’t, because I already do. It took a while…it hurt…it made me feel betrayed all over again. There were so many things I wanted to say to you. I wanted to punch you in the face and scream at you until I was hoarse but…it wouldn’t have changed anything. What you did was wrong, Josh. But I can’t hold it over you forever. You’re my friend.”

Joshua appeared to blush, but the pink was so soft it was nearly unnoticeable. He coughed into his hand and glanced to the side. “…thank you. I haven’t had many friends.”

“Why? Did you shoot them, too?”

“No,” he laughed, “of course not. Silly, Neku. Were you wanting to order in? There is a restaurant nearby with absolutely delicious seafood. I believe there is a pasta dish on there I haven’t tried yet. You like seafood, don’t you?”

“Meh, I can take it or leave it. I’m sure if you’re paying it’s probably good,” Neku said. He slid from the table to sit next to Joshua on the couch. At first he was uncomfortable, but after a few minutes he began to relax and sink into the cushions. “Why a game console?”

“Hold on a bit, dear,” he replied, holding one finger up. “Yes, I would like to place an order? Oh, good evening! I wasn’t sure if it was you. How have you been? Wonderful. Yes, I will take my usual but I need to add to the order. No, it isn’t someone new. Hm? You stop that. I’m not dating anyone.”

Neku sat and watched the minute facial expressions Joshua made. His eyes glittered with happiness and he carried on a conversation as if he were a normal human being.

“Put it on my tab, dear. Yes, of course. I would like a little of it. Really? My, you’re too generous. Tell your father I appreciate you both. Take care. Good evening.”

The call ended and Joshua set his phone down on the table. He retrieved a book from the storage underneath the table and flipped through a few pages as if Neku weren’t sitting next to him. Neku started to open his mouth, but Joshua interjected.

“Sanae bought it for me.”

Neku glanced at the console. It was some sort of mix of consoles with all sorts of input devices from cartridge to discs. The logo on the front was something akin to CAT’s brand, and the thought that the barista had made a game console specifically for Joshua made Neku feel weird. Did the guy even play games that didn’t involve people?

“I suppose I should let you play,” Joshua said, eyes still on the book. “You could teach me.”

“Teach you? To play video games? Don’t you-“

The Composer smiled. “I am much older than you believe I am, and unfortunately I did not have the luxury of playing games as a human. Would you please, Neku, teach me how to act my supposed age?”

“Uh, yeah.” Neku felt uncomfortable at the peaceful expression on Joshua’s face. “I guess.”

Lavender eyes squinted sharply before fluttering fully open. “I _frighten_ you.”

“No!”

Crap. He shouldn’t have said it so suddenly.

“I frighten you?” Joshua’s hands folded the book shut. “Neku, are you afraid of me?”

“Not…not of you, no. I mean, you’re a god, right?”

His eyes seemed to glow. “I am a human first. Why would you be afraid of me?”

Neku swallowed hard. His stomach felt sick and he trembled a bit. It must have seemed like fear to Joshua because the boy stood up, dropped the book, and disappeared in a flash of light. Shit.

“Josh! Come back here! I’m not…I’m not scared of you!”

It was quiet. The room felt empty and cold and Neku hugged his arms at the vulnerability he felt.

_“I won’t hurt you. Please, come in.”_

Neku stepped back as a familiar door arched up from the floor. The kitten saw it first, and he darted into the space between dimensions without so much as a mewl. Not wanting the kitten to get lost or hurt, Neku followed after without hesitation. His feet clicked on a black glass floor with a myriad of stars beneath it. His eyes followed the starlight until the flash of orange kitten caught his attention. Neku hurried after the ball of energy and fluff, and he stopped only when he saw a pair of white feet.

His eyes traveled up.

Joshua was all in white. He was naked to the world except for a small bit of gossamer cloth curling around him like lace. His wings were wide and held hundreds of shimmering eyes all looking around in different directions. The Composer’s face was mostly human, and far older than Neku believed Joshua to be.

“You have three eyes,” he said, not sure how to start a conversation on how weird this was.

_“Yes. I have two eyes to see, and one eye to survey. Do you want to touch it?”_

His eyes shut, and his mouth parted slightly.

“I guess,” Neku whispered. He reached into the light and brushed his fingers over the soft lid of the third eye, sweeping a lock of silver from the front of it. Neku’s hand trailed down, touching pale cheeks and buttery lips. Every detail of Joshua screamed power and sharpness, but every inch Neku touched was as soft and pliant as a flower. He found his hand hovering above Joshua’s chest.

_“Go on.”_

Neku splayed his fingers over the pale skin and his hand sunk into the light a fraction of an inch. Beneath his palm he could feel not one or two heartbeats, but a million beats all singing their own music. Joshua sighed and tilted his head back as if it was pleasurable.

He pulled back. Joshua’s eyes opened and he watched Neku without emotion.

“It’s…wow. I don’t have words for it. You’re…interesting.”

_“I suppose interesting will have to do. Neku, there is no reason to fear me. I am the energy of the city and the beat of her citizens. I am Sanae’s failed coffee shop, I am the cornerstore, I am the random stranger doing good without thought to themselves, I am the dangerous night come to claim innocence, and I am you, Neku Sakuraba. You are in me. Feel it?”_

Joshua’s hand curled around Neku’s and brought it back to his chest. There was a single beat of life echoing from the Composer and Neku could feel the heartbeat matching his own. It was wonderful and scary and so many other things Neku couldn’t put into words.

But a question occurred to him.

“Where’s your heartbeat?”

Perplexed, Joshua released Neku’s hand. _“I have no heartbeat. I am dead.”_

“Yeah, but, if you’re everything then you’re Josh, too, so you’d have to have some of you.”

_“It is of no importance. Come, sit with me.”_

Neku stepped back.

_“You still fear me?”_

He shook his head, and dropped his gaze to the floor. At Joshua’s feet the kitten sat, and as Neku watched him the kitten climbed up to Joshua’s lap and onto his head. It scrambled up to the very edge of a wing and when it slipped, Joshua guided it down to the top of his head, in the middle of a halo. The kitten meowed and began to lick it’s front paw, washing it’s face before curling up into a ball.

_“What a good cat. He isn’t afraid.”_

“I’m not afraid I’m-“ Neku balled his hands into fists. “Okay, yeah, I’m afraid but not of you. I’m scared of the power you’ve got and I’m afraid I can’t stand up to it. I’m not…I’m not _good_ enough to touch you, Josh. You’re an angel. You’re…holy. I’m…I’m just some dumb luck human.”

Joshua giggled. The sound curled around Neku and formed tiny bells before disappearing in a wisp of silver and white.

It was the Composer’s imagination.

 _“Tell me, Neku.”_ Joshua crossed his legs and leaned forward, folding his fingers together to prop beneath his chin. _“What do you think touching me would do, if you are as filthy as you claim?”_

Neku frowned. “I’d make you less…you.”

_“What would be wrong with that? Perhaps I need to be less me. I want to be your friend but I’m afraid we cannot have a relationship if you’re terrified to touch me.”_

Determination set in and Neku reached out. His hand trembled as he touched Joshua’s shoulder. Stepping forward he stood between Joshua’s legs. The light surrounded him and the music of the city sang to him in a calm, loving whisper. Neku put his free hand on Joshua’s other shoulder and he gently squeezed the sharp curve. It felt solid despite the translucent quality Joshua’s skin had.

Neku inhaled, and stars entered his lungs. He gasped, coughed, and started to step back.

The Composer’s hands curled around his waist and brought him forward. _“Don’t go.”_

“I don’t…I don’t want to hurt you.”

_“You could never hurt me, Neku. Come, sit.”_

“There’s no place to sit. The throne isn’t that big.”

Joshua giggled. He twirled Neku before the boy had a chance to argue and pulled Neku’s hips close. The Composer’s form wavered as he drew Neku in. The light surrounded both of them.

“Hey, wait-“ Neku’s breath caught as he was pulled down to the throne.

He was sitting inside of Joshua.

He was sitting _inside_ of Joshua.

He was…he was inside of Shibuya…inside of the Composer.

The energy curled around him in a warm embrace and he could feel _everything_. Joshua’s power engulfed him and he began to hyperventilate until hands on his heart made him calm. Long, silver fingers were in his chest, holding his heart, caressing the veins and chambers as it rapidly pumped blood. It didn’t hurt for it to be touched. In fact, it felt nice. Neku closed his eyes and he floated in music.

He could see Shibuya-every single street and storefront. He could see her citizens from newborn babes to older men and women breathing their last. Neku felt every heartbeat, every breath, and he began to tremble hard enough to hurt.

Joshua eased him back up to his feet and spun Neku around to face him. _“Did you like it?”_

“I feel drunk,” he mumbled. His tongue was numb and his skin tingled pleasurably. “How do you hold it all in? I think I’d go crazy if I had to do that.”

_“You learn to carry the weight of a city on your shoulders. Whenever I’m with you, however, the burden is not as heavy as it could be. You give me peace. You give me friendship. You give me hope for the future of my city and I implore you not to push me away.”_

Neku could see the begging in Joshua’s eyes. The all-powerful Composer was completely open and held no emotion back. He was just a kid pretending to be a god and Neku could not deny him. Nodding once, he held his hands out. “C’mon, I’ll teach you how to play video games.”

 _“Thank you, Neku,”_ he whispered, hands sliding into Neku’s as he shifted back to the familiar form of a short, slender prissy kid. “Remember, you cannot tell a soul of what you’ve seen.”

“It’s a secret. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Joshua giggled softly. He walked past Neku with the kitten still sitting on top of his head by what Neku could only imagine was magic. Joshua disappeared through the door and it was only when Neku was alone that he’d realized something strange.

The Composer had unlimited access to knowledge and creativity. He didn’t need Neku to show him how to work a game console. The thought made Neku feel slightly strange, and his heart skipped a beat.

A silver crowned head peeked into the room from the invisible door. “Aren’t you coming, Neku, dear? The food has arrived and I want you to try it. I promise you’ll like it.”

“Y’know, Josh, it’s kinda creepy for you to be a floating head.”

He looked around. “Oh, right. Come along then.”

Neku watched Joshua’s head pop out of existence before leaving the throne room with a hungry belly and a curious attitude.


End file.
